The Advice
by V.Johnes
Summary: Jed Bartlet never thought he'd be back in the West Wing but Cornelius asked and he just couldn't say no. Crossover with The West Wing


**The Advice**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Designated Survivor**

 **A/N: Jed Bartlet never thought he'd be back in the West Wing but Cornelius asked and he just couldn't say no.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He hadn't been back in the west wing in almost 10 years, he had been in the white house when Richmont unveiled his official presidential portrait but never in the west wing, too many memories, some good, some bad, all of them welcomed. His predecessor Cornelius took a job in the new administration and insisted that he'd visit as well " _The kid needs all the help he can get Jed!"_ he insisted and so here he is, walking slowly, cane in hand, down in the same corridors of the place he used to call home. A sweet feeling of nostalgia washing over him while his feet carried him to the oval office on their own accord, the walk imprinted, muscle memory. He said hello to a few people, Jason the front door guard, Lindsay who worked at his state department and a tall lean boy sitting outside the oval, Walter was his name, the kid brought a smile to his face as he remembered his son in law, Charlie, who was sitting right there ten years ago, now a successful state attorney general in New Hampshire.

The secretary announced his arrival and he enters the room, the carpet is beige and the wallpaper is different too, the curtains seem too dark for his taste and the couches are too white. He stood silent examining the room, almost enjoying the discomfort coming from Kirkman. Cornelius wanted him to teach the new president some of the tricks of the job and apparently he had to learn the most important of them. He walked slowly to the couch and sat down, for the first time since he walked in acknowledging the man standing star struck next to the resolute desk, smile frozen on his face, hand still extended. Jed felt almost sorry for him, but he had so many things to teach him he couldn't afford to be.

"Come sit, I don't have the whole day." The younger man was clearly star struck apparently no one had been so dismissive to his face in a long time, that much was obvious, Kirkman walked slowly, unsure and frightened in every step he took.

"I'm really glad that you're here-" Jed cut him off, raising his hand to stop him.

"Cornelius said you needed help and boy was he right kiddo. First lesson for today: Command respect. When you walk into a room you no longer are just Tom Kirkman, you are President Thomas Adam Kirkman of the United States of America, you are the United States of America. Project that! Repeat it to yourself like a mantra if you have to. Good for arresting Royce, that showed strength, firing general Cochrane after disrespecting your direct orders, also great, but allowing people to question the legitimacy of your administration like those governors did? That's unacceptable! If you don't believe in the legitimacy of your presidency why would the American people?" Jed looked at the much younger man sitting across from him, he looked so much like a student right now, like one of those fresh faces younglings surrounding his wife after class trying to sneak in just another question

"Your speech last week… that's the tone." Jed saw his eyes slightly light up, the man craved for the well done. "Also something I've said to all my designated survivors but I suppose no one ever told you, pick your senior staff as if you'd have to spent the rest of your life stuck with them on a plane and your cabinet as if they'd have to pilot the plane. Pick those who are dedicated, those who think quickly on their feet, those who are smart. The job… any job you can learn it on the go, basic human dignity and smarts are not teachable." Tom nodded, still feeling obviously nervous and unsettled by Jed's bluntness.

"I'd love to hear more advice from you Mr. President." He asked almost like a shy kid asking for another bed time story.

"What else do you need to know son?"

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Should I make Jed Bartlet a more regular character in my stories or nah?**


End file.
